


Lo vamos haciendo y ya vamos viendo...

by ainahi91, McGill



Category: La Llamada - Jiménez/Ambrossi & Calvo
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainahi91/pseuds/ainahi91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGill/pseuds/McGill
Summary: Al año siguiente de sentir La Llamada, María y Milagros regresan al campamento como monitoras. Susana consigue que Bernarda la deje volver como ayudante, aunque la chica parece tener otras ideas en mente.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fic que escribo sobre una obra/película, así que igual hay alguna cosilla un poco OOC. Intento ser fiel a los personajes y a la esencia, pero no siempre es fácil.  
> De momento solo he escrito esto y lo subo para meterme presión y no dejarlo. Espero que les guste. Los comentarios y los kudos serán bien recibidos y me darán más ganas de escribir. Disfruten (:

“Que no Bernarda, de verdad, que no la voy a liar”. –Repitió por enésima vez, intentando no soltar ninguna palabrota- “Y no hace falta ni que me paguéis, en serio”.

“Hija, que nos conocemos ya un poquito, ¿eh? ¿Por qué si no querrías venir? –Susana sonrió levemente y agradeció que la monja siguiera hablando y no tener que contestarle- No me digas que actúa el Juan Manigrán ese y vienes para escaparte otra vez…”.

“Te prometo que no. Si ya ni siquiera me gusta esa música, de verdad”. –Dijo, aún sonriendo porque sabía que la estaba ablandando-

“Si alguien da quejas sobre ti, te vuelves a casa el mismo día”. –Susana dio un salto de alegría- Y nada de traer alcohol, eme, peta feta ni nada de eso, te lo pido por favor. –Le rogó, haciéndola soltar una carcajada-

“Te juro que no te enterarás ni de que estoy allí. Muchísimas gracias, Bernarda”. –Le dijo, sintiéndolo de verdad-

“Anda, cuelga, cuelga… no vaya a ser que me arrepienta”. 

“¿Y?” –Le preguntó su amiga desde la cama, aunque por su expresión ya sabía la respuesta-

“¡Que puedo ir, tía!” –Gritó, saltando sobre ella- “Eso sí, ya puedes ir tirando el peta feta por el váter porque me ha dicho que nanai”. –María rió y Susana volvió a abrazarla-

“¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Se lo vas a decir?” –Susana se tumbó a su lado mirando al techo y suspiró-

“No lo sé. ¿Tú qué harías?” –María la imitó antes de responder-

“Yo no le diría nada y le daría la sorpresa allí”. –Le contestó, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarla-

Susana estaba sonriendo, roja como un tomate. Le brillaban los ojos como nunca. María negó con la cabeza y se rió en alto.

“¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que tu mejor amiga fuera bollera?” –Le preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a su risa-

“Cualquier duda se disipaba cada vez que la lengua del Joseba te llegaba a la campanilla, la verdad”. –Susana le lanzó un cojín- 

“¿Cualquier duda?”. –Enarcó una ceja y María volvió a reírse a carcajadas- “Tía, que si yo lo llego a saber antes te hubiera tirado ficha fijo. Que si yo no sabía nada es imposible que tú sí”.

“Y tú sabes que si me hubiese olido algo, te habría estado vacilando todos estos años, ¿no?”. 

“O sea que yo te tiraría la caña y tú te descojonarías, ¿no, cabrona?” –Se levantó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su amiga- 

“Sí, me decojonaría lo mismo que tú cuando te enteraste de lo de Dios”. –Bromeó, sentándose frente a ella- Pero tengo una pregunta. –Dijo, poniéndose seria- Conoces a Milagros desde hace 8 años. ¿De verdad nunca notaste nada antes? –María sonrió al oír su nombre-

“Las primeras veces que fuimos al campamento éramos demasiado pequeñas y o no me acuerdo, o nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, pero…” –Se detuvo un momento, pensativa-

“¿PERO?” –Preguntó María, desesperada por saber más-

¿Te acuerdas del año que me vino la regla? –María enarcó una ceja- No sé ni para qué pregunto, de verdad.

“Tía, gritaste que te morías en mitad de la tirolina”.

“Joder, me sangraba el coño, ¿qué querías que pensara?” –Le increpó, alzando la voz-

“Susana, que te me vas por las ramas… ¿Qué pasó ese año?” –Preguntó, intentando volver a encauzar la conversación-

“Justo después del lío de la tirolina, me fui corriendo al baño y…”

“Intenté ir detrás, te lo prometo… pero alguien me dijo que me quedara tranquila, que iría a mirar qué te pasaba”. 

“Ese alguien era Milagros, María”. –Dijo, volviendo a sentarse a su lado- “Me trajo compresas y me explicó lo que me estaba pasando. Me preguntó si quería que llamase a mi madre para que me lo explicara mejor, pero preferí quedarme con sus palabras”.

“Espera, ¿no fue esa la noche que te quedaste en la cabaña de las monjas?”. 

“Joder, cállate ya y te lo cuento entero, tía. Que parezco un puto cuentagotas”. –María hizo el gesto de la cremallera sobre sus labios- “Sí, esa noche me quedé en la cabaña de las monjas. Aunque técnicamente, la única que durmió allí fue Milagros”.

“He prometido callarme, pero no puedo. ¿QUÉ PASÓ ESA NOCHE?” –Susana la miró y María se encogió de hombros, disculpándose-

“Ella se acostó en la litera de abajo y me dejó a mí la de arriba. Antes de dormirnos me preguntó varias veces si me encontraba bien, si me dolía… Te juro que yo estaba intentando dormirme tronca, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos me preguntaba algo y al final me bajé de la cama y le pregunté si podía dormir con ella”. – Hizo un pequeño parón antes de continuar – “La noté incómoda, pero me dijo que sí y me metí en su cama. Me dormí mientras me acariciaba el pelo y cuando me desperté me estaba haciendo la cucharita, la tía”. –Terminó, riéndose-

“Vaya con Milagros…” –Dijo María, riéndose también-

“No sé si ahí sentí algo extraño, la verdad. Fue bonito, supongo”. 

“Lo que yo no sé es cómo has aguantado sin sexo desde el año pasado…” –Susana suspiró-

“Mira, ni me lo nombres que tengo la alcachofa de la ducha desgastada ya…” –María rompió a reír- “Me pidió que esperáramos a que cumpliera los 18 y justo los cumplo pasado mañana…”

“¿Te vas a lanzar en el campamento de monjas?” –Preguntó sorprendida-

“No, voy a ir sin cobrar por amor a Dios, no te jode. Que esa eres tú, María, que yo me he tirado al Joseba en cada rincón de ese campamento”.

“¿Y de verdad crees que vas a convencer a Milagros?” –Volvió a preguntar, intrigada-

“Nos hemos visto pocas veces este año, pero he notado que se siente igual que yo o incluso peor”.

¿Y tú crees que ya había sentido algo así por alguna otra chica? –Susana sonrió-

“Se metió a novicia por eso”. –Le dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

“¿En serio?”

“Se enamoró de una compañera del colegio y teniendo en cuenta la familia que tiene y que por esa época no se sabía mucho del tema… Se sintió un bicho raro y le pareció la mejor solución”.

“Joder, pobrecita”. –Se lamentó, pensando en lo que tenía que haber pasado-

“Ya ves, tronca. Tú respondiste a la llamada de Dios y ella a la del bollerismo… Pues cada una con lo suyo”. –María rió-

“Bueno, me voy ya que me encargaron actividades para el campamento y de momento solo tengo una”.

“¿Perseguir a Sor Paquita colina abajo como si fuera un queso?”

“Ah, pues no, tengo dos”. –Ambas rieron y María se despidió de su amiga-

“Nos vemos pasado mañana”. –Le dijo, antes de marcharse-


	2. Chapter 2

Susana llegó a la parada del autobús casi media hora antes de lo esperado. Bernarda, unas cuantas monjas y María ya estaban allí. Sopesó si debía acercarse o era mejor esperar un rato en la esquina, desde la que podría ver a Milagros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no había llegado, decidió cruzar la calle y acercarse al autobús, aún vacío.

“Si no te conociera, diría que estás nerviosa”. –Oyó a sus espaldas-

“¿Nerviosa?” –Preguntó, girándose- Qué va tronca. Mis padres, que no se fiaban y me han obligado amablemente a dejarme traer.

“Te he visto bajarte del taxi”. –Susana frunció el ceño y se quedó callada- “Que es broma tía, que no he visto nada”. –Le dijo, dándole un abrazo-

“¿Dónde está Milagros?” –Preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema-

“Ha ido con unas cuantas a comprar comida para el viaje, debe estar a punto de llegar”. –Le contestó, mirando el reloj-

Ambas vieron que Bernarda se acercaba a ellas luciendo una expresión un tanto extraña.

“Al final será verdad que Romero está comprometida con nuestra causa y todo”. -Dijo, sonriendo exageradamente-

“Claro que sí, Bernarda. Yo ya estoy madurando". –Respondió lo más seria que pudo antes de que la monja la agarrara del hombro para apartarla un poco del grupo-

“No se piense usted que yo me chupo el dedo, ¿eh? Que ya sé que a cantarle a Dios nuestro señor no viene..." –Le susurró, acercándose demasiado a su cara-

Susana sonrió con cara de circunstancias, casi por compromiso. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Así que prefirió hacerse la loca y alejarse lo antes posible.

"Bueno, pues yo mejor me voy subiendo al bus, ¿eh? Venga. Hasta luego, Bernarda". –Dijo, yéndose hacia el autobús con repentina prisa-

Antes de subir, le entregó un CD a Sor Chelo y le pidió que pusiera la primera canción cuando se lo pidiese. La conductora aceptó y se guardó el disco en la riñonera. Susana agradeció en ese momento que María le hubiese recordado días antes que el autobús era antiguo, porque si no hubiese aparecido con un USB y habría fastidiado el plan.

Al entrar, estudió en qué fila de asientos se sentaría para sorprender a Milagros. _En las primeras filas no puedo sentarme porque me verá en seguida y, además, a ver si se va a enterar todo Dios y… Vale, "¿todo Dios?" Me tengo que reír. Bueno, eso. Que a ver si se entera todo el puto autobús de lo que vamos a hablar. Que tampoco es plan. Mejor me siento en el medio_. Y así lo hizo.

“Uy, la terrorista...”. –Le dijo Bernarda a María, agitando la cabeza- “Ésta se cree que yo me caí de un guindo”. –Siguió murmurando mientras se acercaba de nuevo al resto de monjas-

Diez minutos después, las niñas empezaron a subirse. Casi todas intentaban elegir los asientos de atrás y conforme empezaba a llenarse, Susana colocó su mochila a su lado.

“¿Puedo sentarme aquí?” –Preguntó una de las más pequeñas, a la que no había visto nunca-

“Yo que tú no lo haría… he desayunado garbanzos”. –Le dijo en voz baja, tapándose la nariz-

La niña imitó su gesto y siguió andando. Susana sonrió.

“Anda, ¿me has guardado un sitio?” –Preguntó María, quitando la mochila para sentarse-

“Tía no, ¿eh? Que estas cosas se tienen que hacer en la intimidad.

"¿Le piensas comer la boca en un bus de un campamento religioso lleno de monjas y pequeñas cristianitas? –Preguntó María, un poco más alto de lo normal-

"Pero vamos a ver, tronca. ¿De verdad? O sea, ¿de verdad? Tanta mierda de oración te ha frito el cerebro. Que no, coño. Que es que aquí se va a sentar Dios. Que quiere hablar conmigo. Igual si hay suerte hasta me canta y todo..." -Bromeó tirando de una de las asas para volver a colocarla en el asiento-

María miró a su amiga frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza. Intentaba no reírse, pero al final estalló. "Qué imbécil eres, de verdad”. –Le dijo, aún riéndose- “En fin, que Dios te acompañe”. –Se encogió de hombros y siguió andando, en busca de un sitio-

Susana se quedó en su asiento pensando en cómo reaccionaría Milagros al verla. Había vuelto a su color de pelo natural y, aunque ella no lo notase tanto, el cambio de un año a otro era significativo. Estaba nerviosa y no paraba de tocarse los dedos y los anillos. Se había quedado ensimismada mirando por la ventana cuando una voz conocida la sobresaltó.

“¿Está libre este sitio?” –Preguntó la chica mientras colocaba una maleta en el portaequipajes-

“Por supuesto que sí, Milagros, lo estaba guardando para ti”. –Respondió, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza al verla-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a la sorpresa, escucharon a hablar a Sor Chelo desde el asiento del conductor.

“A ver si nos sentamos ya, que las niñas me están empezando a hacer el efecto invernadero”.

Susana quitó rápidamente la mochila y Milagros se sentó automáticamente, pálida y sin poder cerrar la boca.

“Si llego a saber que te hace tanta ilusión verme, me hubiese plantado antes en tu casa o algo”. –Dijo con ironía, empezando a pensar que había sido una mala idea-

Milagros se giró hacia ella, con los ojos cerrados. Exhaló profundamente y luego los abrió, mirándola.

“¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, si me lo puedes explicar a lo mejor?” –Susana no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el momento en que escuchó esas mismas palabras por primera vez-

Por alguna razón, sus dudas se disiparon y decidió jugar un poco con ella.

“He madurado y he venido a ayudar en el campamento”. –Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-

“Ya, claro, has madurado y no podías decirme que venías, ¿no?” –Ahora era ella la que empezaba a ponerse de los nervios-

“Bueno, era una sorpresa… Pero vamos que si no te ha gustado, aún estoy a tiempo de bajarme, ¿eh?” –Le contestó, haciendo amago de levantarse-

Milagros la agarró del brazo y volvió a sentarla.

“Sí”. –Murmuró entre dientes, volviendo a mirarla-

“¿Sí, qué?” –Preguntó, intentando ocultar la media sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios-

“Sí me ha gustado”. –La oyó murmurar otra vez, mirando al suelo-

Susana se relajó por completo y sonrió abiertamente.

“¿Estás segura de que no sabías que venía?” –Preguntó un rato después-

“Pues claro que no, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera? Que yo era monja, no vidente, Susana”.

“Es que entonces no entiendo para quién te has puesto ese vestido que sabes que me gusta tanto…” –Susurró, acercándose un poco a su oído-

La escuchó tragar saliva y algo dentro le dijo que iba por buen camino, que solo tenía que intentar no pasarse.

“Ay Susa-Susana, ¿eh? Qué cosas dices. Me he puesto este vestido porque es bien bonito y fresquito, que hace calor y luego allí no me lo podré poner por los mosquitos y… -Comenzó a balbucear, intentando no mirarla a los ojos-

“Shhh” –Volvió a susurrar, colocando la mano suavemente sobre su rodilla y notando cómo se estremecía, esta vez ante el roce de la yema de sus dedos- 

Después de media hora todas las niñas se habían hecho pis en el saco de dormir, todas habían repetido la canción de la sardina hasta la saciedad y al menos 50 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña. Empezaban a aburrirse y las monjas no sabían muy bien qué hacer para que no se les revolucionaran hasta llegar al campamento.

“Oye, Milagros, ¿por qué no cantas un poco?” –Le preguntó Susana-

“¿Yo? Si hace años que no canto. Yo ya no canto, Susana”. –Le contestó, empezando a ponerse nerviosa-

“Que sí mujer, que cantas muy bien… Venga, yo te presento al público”. –Se levantó y miró hacia atrás-

“A ver, niñas. Os voy a presentar a alguien a la que todas ya conocéis como monja, pero no como cantan…”

“Susana, que yo no quiero cantar”. –La interrumpió murmurando, mirando al suelo- 

“No como cantante”. –Terminó de decir sin escucharla- 

“Su-Susana, que no, ¿eh? Que no puedo…” -Repitió, cada vez más nerviosa-

“Ella es una persona muy especial y que siempre nos ha tratado muy bien a todas, así que espero que lo mínimo que le gritéis sea un tía buena como Dios manda”. 

“¡SUSANA ROMERO!” –Gritó Milagros, poniéndose de pie a su lado-“Que yo no puedo cantar delante de toda esta gente, de verdad…” -Le dijo en voz baja-

“¿Pero por qué no? ¿Quieres que cante contigo?” –Le preguntó en el mismo tono- “Venga, cantamos juntas. Empiezo yo y cuando te sientas segura cantas. ¿Qué te parece?”

“Susana, que yo no conozco ninguna canción del Juan Manigrán ese”.

“Ni falta que hace. Esta seguro que te la sabes. Empiezo yo pero no me dejes sola, ¿vale?” –Le susurró, sonriendo- “Bueno chicas, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes y vamos a hacer un dueto. El nuevo grito es tías buenas. Espero que os guste”.

El autobús estalló en aplausos y vítores. Susana hizo un gesto a Sor Chelo, que las observaba por el espejo retrovisor. La conductora asintió y preparó el CD. Milagros y Susana se miraron y en cuanto las niñas dejaron de aplaudir y gritar, Sor Chelo le dio al Play.

Susana cogió el micrófono del autobús y cerró los ojos un instante. Empezó a sonar una melodía conocida y Milagros se dio cuenta de la canción que había comenzado a escucharse por los altavoces. Susana clavó sus ojos en Milagros y empezó a cantar.

_Todas las flores, que salen a embrujar los amores y despiertan mis ilusiones, dicen que vendrás. Y voy a esperarte con el alma llena de empeños y el sabor que tienen los sueños que pude alcanzar. Si este es el camino que tracé contigo, no mires atrás. Que hay que continuar. Tantas veces me he perdido..._

Susana enarcó una ceja y Milagros lo interpretó como una señal para entrar en la canción. Como el autocar sólo tenía un micrófono, Milagros tuvo que acercarse a Susana para dirigir su voz hacia el micro. Estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia la una de la otra, Susana con una mano en el micro y Milagros, con la suya encima. Apretó la mano contra la suya, cerró los ojos y se unió. 

_Dentro de tus ojos me he vuelto a encontrar. Tantas veces me he caído. Con tu mano yo me vuelvo a levantar._

Alcanzaron tal complicidad que ninguna podía alejar sus ojos de la otra. Susana, que al terminar el estribillo sabía que Milagros tenía que entrar con la segunda estrofa, le hizo un gesto y le pasó el micro, sonriéndole para animarla a seguir sola. Milagros le devolvió la sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza y continuó cantando.

_Tú apareces, como la luna nueva que crece y aquello que dormido parece, hoy vuelve a despertar. Y voy a escribirte una canción de brazos abiertos, de corazones esperanzados para poder cantar. Si esta es nuestra suerte, me alegro de verte. Volvamos a empezar la historia una vez más. Tantas veces me he perdido..._

Susana no podía dejar de sonreír al ver lo mucho que le brillaban los ojos a Milagros. Notaba lo feliz que la hacía cantar. Le tendió la mano y ésta la cogió sin pensarlo. 

_Dentro de tus ojos me he vuelto a encontrar._

Susana no había dejado de pensar en esa frase desde que terminó el campamento del año pasado. Era para ella lo que mejor resumía la esencia de toda la canción y lo que vivió en el campamento. Milagros despertó infinidad de cosas en ella y esa frase le recordaba que lo espiritual no tiene por qué relacionarse con la religión o con Dios. Porque Susana no creía en Dios, pero sí en la revolución de sentimientos que Milagros logró mover en ella. Y ahora, por fin, podía decírselo cantándole una de sus canciones favoritas.

Terminaron la canción agarradas al micrófono y sonriéndose de oreja a oreja. Las niñas, las monjas y María aplaudieron, sonrieron y alguna de ellas hasta se emocionó. Bernarda movió la cabeza con un gesto de aprobación y chasqueó la lengua.

Susana, aprovechando el rumor del autobús que había dejado la actuación, la besó en la mejilla. Milagros, que al principio se quedó un poco sorprendida, sonrió abiertamente ante el gesto. Antes de volver a sentarse, Susana agradeció a Sor Chelo que la hubiera ayudado.

“¡Que te como la cara, Chelo! Muchas gracias, me has hecho un favor enorme. ¡Te voy a montar un pedazo de invernadero en el campamento!”

“Anda, anda. Tú déjate de invernadero y disfruta” –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo- “Y ahora siéntate no vaya a pararnos la Guardia Civil”.

“¿No ha sido tan terrible, no?” -Le preguntó a Milagros-

“Bueno... No sé yo, ¿eh?” –Comenzó a balbucear-

“¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Si lo hemos petado, Milagros! Que se han vuelto locas con nosotras y…” -Milagros la cortó-

“Pero... Pero Susana. Que a ver, no, que es sólo una cosita que te quiero comentar... Eh... Entonces tú... Que es que no me va a salir decirlo, ¿eh? Bueno, eso. Entonces... ¿Tú me...?” –No pudo acabar porque Susana volvió a tocarle la rodilla y aprovechó su silencio para hablar-

“Milagros, por favor, respira” –Le dijo, apretándole suavemente la rodilla- “No te pongas nerviosa, que no es para tanto. Ni que te hubiera besado o algo”. –Sonrió- Sí, Milagros. Te oí. Te vi. Y me maté.

“¡Susana Romero! ¡Pero bueno! Te pregunté qué hacías allí y me dijiste que acababas de lle… -Susana la interrumpió-

“Milagros...” -Pero ella siguió balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

“Milagros, ¿me escuchas?” –Preguntó, más alto de lo normal. Milagros se calló de repente- “¿Quieres que te cuente cómo me di cuenta de que estabas en el trastero?” -Milagros asintió y Susana empezó a contarle cómo llegó allí- “Estaba comiéndome la cabeza por culpa de la mierda del single. Estaba cabreada con María porque no entendía qué coño le pasaba y por qué no me dirigía la palabra. Así que me alejé un poco del campamento y me senté contra la pared del trastero. Me apetecía estar sola y pensé que no habría nadie”.

Milagros seguía escuchando a Susana atentamente.

“Estaba pensando en mis mierdas cuando oí una voz que venía de dentro. Me levanté para ver quién era y qué estaba diciendo. Y entonces te vi con tu vestido, con los labios pintados de rojo y cantando. ¡Es que estabas cantando, Milagros! Me quedé en la ventana a escucharte. Me dejaste toda flipada, ¿eh? -Le dio un codazo a Milagros y luego le sonrió- “Me quedé tan empanada escuchándote que casi me pillas mirándote. Luego me dio el subidón y tuve que entrar. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta. Estaba tan cagada que, cuando te vi, no supe qué decirte. Me dejaste totalmente en blanco. Nadie había conseguido dejarme sin palabras en casi 18 años. Joder, Milagros, que no creo en Dios, pero te juro que lo que me hiciste sentir fue mazo de espiritual”. 

Milagros estiró una mano temblorosa y la colocó sobre la que Susana mantenía en su rodilla.

“Ah, ¿recuerdas que cuando entré y te vi te pusiste tan nerviosa que tuviste que irte?” -Milagros asintió- “Pues en cuanto te largaste por la puerta empecé a llorar. Yo. Llorando. Por una persona. Por una mujer. ¡POR UNA MONJA! ¡Ni cuando el Joseba me decía que no le quedaba EME!”

“Al final va a ser verdad que has madurado…” –Bromeó. Ambas sonrieron-

“Tenía que hacerlo. Mereces la pena”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuvimos un pequeño fallo con el tema de la edad de Susana en el primer capítulo y lo hemos modificado. Nada grave, simplemente en el primero, Susana le decía a María que cumplía en agosto (en el campamento, pero más adelante) y nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos viene mejor para nuestros intereses que cumpla bastante antes. Lo hemos cambiado ya y hemos puesto que es "pasado mañana". No hemos cambiado nada más, pero lo decimos por si acaso :)


	3. Chapter 3

Susana no podía apartar la vista de Milagros, que se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla así, durmiendo con ella al lado. Le encantaba que el pelo le cayera sobre la cara cada vez que el autocar se movía para tener una excusa para colocárselo detrás de la oreja y poder acariciarla.

Le gustaba ver a Milagros lo suficientemente cómoda como para que se durmiera compartiendo el mismo espacio que ella, porque eso significaba que se dejaba llevar y bajaba la guardia. Estaba segura y a gusto.

Susana estaba mirando por la ventana cuando oyó que alguien se paraba en el pasillo, al lado del par de asientos que compartía con Milagros.

"¡Tsss!" -la llamó la voz. Pero Susana seguía mirando por la ventana.

"Tía, ¿estás sorda?" -y alargó una mano hacia la cabeza de Susana, dándole una colleja.

"¡Pero tronca! ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Que me vas a despertar a Milagros!" -le susurró Susana a María.

"Ay, dios..."

"Sí, ¡con Dios voy a hablar yo...! No te jode, la tía. Bueno, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me acabas de meter una colleja?" -le preguntó a María.

"Nada, que me aburría de estar contándoles a las niñas que por qué venía _un señor_ a cantarme canciones _de la negra esa que se murió_. Te puedes imaginar...." -le contestó María con cara de asqueada.

"¡No te creo!" -empezó a mofarse Susana. "Ay que ver con Bernarda. Cómo la lía, la monja".

"¡Sor Bernarda para usted, Romero!" -gritó Bernarda, que en ese momento pasaba por el pasillo. "Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí, Casado? Venga a sentarse que como nos pare la Guardia Civil... Y, además, estamos a punto de llegar".

María le hizo gestos a Susana, la cual respondió con más gestos que se correspondían con un _luego hablamos_.

"Te vigilo, Romero. A ver qué es lo que hacemos con..." -Bernarda le hizo un gesto con el dedo a Susana señalándola a ella y a Milagros, que todavía seguía durmiendo.

"No te preocupes, Bernarda. ¡Que lo tengo todo bajo control! ¡Que aquí paz y después gloria! Ni te vas a enterar de que estoy aquí, ya verás".

"No, claro. Claro que no, Romero. La canción que escuché hace un rato debía de ser un sueño, entonces, ¿no?".

"A ver, Bernarda. Un poquito de por favor. Que tengo que jugar mis cartas y el proceso de trabajarse un ligue cuesta, no te vayas a pensar..."

"Uy, la terrorista... Qué subidita nos viene... A ver si te vas a pasar los veinte días recluida cocinando lentejas, ¿eh? Que a mí a chula no me gana nadie" -amenazó Bernarda.

"Yo es que las lentejas... Soy más de dejarlas, Bernarda. Ya sabes, como el verano pasado" -le guiñó un ojo a Bernarda y soltó una carcajada. La monja no pudo evitar reírse.

"Anda, sigue a lo tuyo y vete desacomodando, que voy a preguntarle a Sor Chelo cuánto nos queda" -Bernarda siguió andando por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la parte delantera.

Susana no quería despertar a Milagros, pero tenía ganas de ver lo que hacía cuando se diera cuenta de que se había dormido sobre su hombro.

"Milagros..." -le susurró- "Ey, Milagros..." -le acarició la cara al mismo tiempo que seguía sin levantar la voz.

"A ver, niñas. En diez minutos llegamos al campamento. Despertad a las que estén dormidas y empezad a recogerlo todo" -gritó Bernarda a todo el autocar mientras daba palmas para llamar la atención.

"¿Qu-Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué chilla Bernarda?" -preguntó sobresaltada Milagros, que se despertó por los gritos.

"Buenos días, dormilona. Nada, que te habías quedado dormida. Así, apoyada sobre mi hombro. Parecías bastante cómoda, la verdad" -se cachondeó.

Milagros se incorporó del todo y se rascó los ojos.

"¿Tienes que soltar siempre algún comentario al respecto, Susanita? -le preguntó, divertida.

"Ay, jo, Milagros. Es que parecías tan a gusto... Estabas tan... Sea como sea: me encanta que te despiertes estando yo cerca de ti".

"Eh... Esto... Bueeeeno... Yo voy a ir recogiendo ya, ¿eh? Que a ver si se nos va a olvidar algo aquí..." -contestó Milagros, evitando la mirada de Susana. Ésta rio al ver el conflicto en su cara.

Al poco de haber llegado al campamento y después de que todas bajaran del autocar y recogieran sus equipajes, fueron a instalarse en sus respectivas cabañas.

Susana estaba en la cabaña que compartiría con María, que estaba más alejada de las de las niñas, al haber ido al campamento en calidad de monitoras; y más cerca de las de las monjas y Milagros. Estaba sacando las cosas de su maleta cuando llegó María para hacer lo mismo.

"Qué vacía está esta parte del campamento... Creo que voy a echar de menos hasta a Marta, tía" - le dijo nada más llegar.

"¿A la tercermundista, tronca? ¿En serio? Con lo bien que vamos a estar aquí sin niñas y sin gente. Con las monjitas a nuestro lado... -Susana se tumbó de un salto en su cama.

"Sí, con las monjitas ¡y con Milagros!".

"Pues claro, tía. Es perfecto".

"Sí, perfecto. Verás tú la perfección cuando Bernarda te vea acercarte a Milagros. Buena suerte con eso". 

María dejó la maleta a los pies de su cama y se fue hacia la de Susana. Le quitó los pies de la cama y se sentó en su lugar. Susana se incorporó a su lado.

"Hablando de Milagros... ¿En serio se te quedó frita en el hombro?" –Bromeó, dándole un codazo amistoso.

"Te lo juro. Se le fue cayendo la cabecita hasta que se topó con mi hombro y ahí se quedó. Ni tan mal".

"No me puedo creer la contención que estás demostrando. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No tienes ninguna úlcera a punto de reventar de tanto aguantar?" -la picó María.

"A ver, tronca. No te voy a negar que estoy más hormonada que una puta perra en celo, pero hay personas por las que merece la pena ser paciente y esperar. Que bueno, a mí no me canta Whitney Houston ni me sube por escaleras, pero..."

"Cualquier día te arranco la peluca" -dijo María tirando del pelo de Susana y ambas empezaron a reírse.

"A ver, pero algo tendrás pensado, ¿no? Aprovechando que estáis aquí algo se te habrá ocurrido hacer..." -le preguntó María.

"Bueno, ya te dije que acordamos que mejor no complicar las cosas antes de tiempo y esperarnos a que yo cumpliera los 18".

"¡Pero si hoy es tu cumpleaños!"

"Mira. No me hables de cumpleaños que sólo me has felicitado tú y nadie más se ha acordado. Ni Milagros, tronca. Además tú tampoco te curraste nada la felicitación, ¿eh?. Que sólo me enviaste un mierda de gif por _guasap_ de la monja esa de Sister Act. Qué cachonda eres, ¿no? Y encima estoy en medio del puto bosque intentando ligarme a una ex-monja en un puto campamento cristiano..." -protestó Susana.

"¡Encima! ¡Si soy la única que te he felicitado, tía!"

"Eso, tú ahí. Metiendo el dedo en la llaga. De puta madre, María, claro".

"Venga, no te agobies. Que seguro que algo te tienen montado. Que Bernarda aún, pero ¿cómo se va a olvidar Milagros de tu cumple?”.

"Pues eso me pregunto yo. Que hasta le regalé un puto calendario que llegaba hasta hoy para que fuera tachando los días que quedaban y pudiera felicitarme".

"¿En serio? Jo, pues qué raro que no te haya dicho nada, ¿no?"

"Pues ya ves. Cada uno con lo suyo".

"Escucha, me tengo que ir un ratito. Que Bernarda me dijo antes que pasara por su cabaña para comentarme no sé qué. Te veo luego, ¿vale?

Susana le sonrió y María salió de la cabaña para dirigirse a la zona donde estaban las de las monjas. María buscó un minuto, pero no encontró a quien buscaba. Vio pasar a Sor Chelo y le preguntó.

"¡Chelo! ¿No sabrás por casualidad dónde anda Milagros? Que la estoy buscando y no la encuentro".

"Pues creo que estaba detrás de una de las cabañas, arrancando malas hierbas".

María agradeció a Sor Chelo y ésta se despidió con una mano. Se dirigió a la zona que le indicó y empezó a susurrar el nombre de Milagros.

"¡Menos mal, María! Pensaba que Susana te habría pillado y que jamás aparecerías. ¿Qué tal? ¿Crees que se huele algo?" -preguntó Milagros.

"Para nada. Pero la tienes agobiada de la vida y asqueada porque nadie se ha acordado de felicitarla, incluida tú. Incluso mencionó algo de no-sé-qué-calendario que te regaló" -le contestó confundida María.

Milagros se quedó en blanco. _¡El calendario!_ , pensó.

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que vuelvas y la tranquilices, ¿no? ¿O qué? ¿Lo tienes todo claro? A ver, repitamos el plan. Te la llevas a cenar y antes de salir del comedor te excusas y la dejas a solas con Bernarda. Las niñas ya habrán salido, que por cierto tú te encargas de hablar con ellas, ¿no?".

"Sí, ahora hablo con algunas para que corran la voz. Y tú tranquilízate, Milagros, que a ver si va a ser a ti a quien va a pillar. Que te veo mal de disimulo. Bueno, eso. La dejo a solas con Bernarda, te vengo a buscar, acabamos de prepararlo todo y le das luz verde a Bernarda".

"Sí, que estará al otro lado del _walkie_. Ay, María... A ver si vamos a estar fastidiándola y se va a enfadar con nosotras..." -le dijo, preocupada.

"Que no, Milagros. Ya verás como le gusta. Y ahora me voy que al final se va a oler algo. Nos vemos después de la cena. Acuérdate de traer los globos y el CD con la música. Ah, ¡y la ropa!" -le recordó María.

"Sí, sí, lo tengo todo en la cabeza. Anda, vete a buscarla. Luego nos vemos".

Milagros fue a ver si encontraba a Bernarda para ponerla al día de todo el plan y pedirle cooperación. María, por su parte, fue a la zona de cabañas de las niñas para explicarles en qué consistiría la sorpresa.

"(...) Y eso sería todo. Recordad que no podéis echaros en la cama una vez acabéis de cenar. Cuando salgáis del comedor buscad a Milagros y esperad a que yo salga. Una vez juntas esperaremos a que Susana salga, acompañada de Yanice y Bernarda, y le gritamos y le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz, ¿vale? Ahora corred la voz para que se entere todo el campamento, ¡venga! -María les contó a algunas de las niñas y éstas asintieron, a modo de comprensión, y corrieron a contárselo a las demás.

Estaba empezando ya a bajar el sol y María fue a buscar a Susana a la habitación.

"Menos mal, joder. Pensaba que te habías descalabrado por algún peñasco de este puto bosque de mierda" -dijo Susana al ver a María.

"Pues mira, casi. Porque menudo trajín me hace hacer Bernarda, joder. Oye, ¿qué te parece si en breves tiramos hacia el comedor?".

"¡POR FAVOR QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!".

"Pues dame veinte minutos que arregle un poco esto y vamos".

"Bueno, sor María la pura y ¡la lenta! Que con lo ordenadita que eres no salimos de aquí ni para el desayuno, colega... Oye... ¿Has visto a Milagros?".

María empezó a ponerse blanca y confió en que su vuelta sutil no la hubiera delatado y que la razón de la pregunta de Susana no fuera porque la hubiera visto con ella rato atrás.

"Pues no, ¿por? ¿Querías hablar con ella?" -contestó María, deseando que no se le notara.

"Bueno, estaría bien verle el pelo, porque te juro que parece que me esté evitando. Salí un par de veces al porche de la cabaña a ver si la veía pasar, pero nada. Igual se ha olvidado de mi cumple y está to' preocupada por si me he cabreado. Ay, la pobre. Mejor voy a buscarla y a aclarl..."

María temía que el plan iba a venirse abajo y optó por ser sensata y precavida, así que evitó que saliera en busca de Milagros diciéndole que estaría ocupada con la organización de todo, ayudando a Bernarda.

"No te precipites, que acabamos de llegar. Piensa que este año hay más niñas y también más curro. No te comas la cabeza, Sus" -logró articular María.

"No me extraña, tronca, con la que liamos el año pasado. Que si la pillada de Bernarda con Henry Méndez, que si _el Juan Manigrán ese_ , que si ves _a dios nuestro señor_ y luego yo, que si _no puedo dejar de pensar_ en una monja. Venga, me quedo. Pero acaba ya, joder, que a este paso salgo de aquí desnutrida" -aceptó Susana.

"Que sí, que sí, que ya estoy, pesada. Anda, vamos".

Se notaba que todas las niñas tenían hambre, porque el camino al comedor estaba lleno de ellas, de monjas que supervisaban la actividad y Bernarda, que también estaba por ahí.

"¿Ves? Ni puto rastro de Milagros. Ésta está recluida en su cabaña. Fijo".

"¿Haces el favor de no ser tan pesada y de entender que tiene cosas que hacer? Gracias. ¡Bernarda!" -saludó a la monja, que vino hacia ellas.

"Hombre, ¡pero si son mis liantas favoritas! ¿Qué, a cenar?" -les preguntó.

"Pues hombre, es lo que se suele hacer a estas horas, ¿eh?, ¿Bernarda?" -contestó Susana, cachondeándose.

"Pero bueno cómo ha vuelto ésta..." -dijo Bernarda, mirando a María, que asintió. "Por cierto, Romero, Yanice te buscaba. Ve a ver qué quiere".

Aprovechando que Susana se encaminaba hacia la cocina, ambas aprovecharon para hablar de la sorpresa.

"Milagros ya me ha contado lo que le vamos a preparar a la terrorista. Ya tengo mi _walkie_ preparadísimo en el bolsillo. A ver qué me pesco yo para tenerla entretenida... Bueno, tiro a echarle una mano a Yanice. Luego nos vemos. ¡Qué ilusión!" -se fue canturreando Bernarda.

Susana esperaba a María a la entrada del comedor, buscando ya una mesa libre en la que sentarse.

"¿Qué quería Yanice?" -preguntó, disimulando.

"¡Pues felicitarme, tronca! Por fin alguien me toma en serio en esta broma de campamento, coño" -le contestó con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Ves como no todo el mundo puede olvidarse de tu cumple?" -le dijo María mientras la abrazaba. "Sentémonos en aquélla, que es la única que está libre".

Tenían tanto hambre que casi no hablaron en toda la cena, incluso fueron a la cocina a preguntarle a Yanice si había quedado más comida para repetir. Las niñas tenían la excusa perfecta para empezar a salir del comedor y juntarse con Milagros. Y, para cuando llegaron María y Susana de la cocina, ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie en el comedor.

"La estampida rollo Jumanji bien, ¿no?. Joder. ¿Dónde se han metido todas las crías?" -preguntó extrañada Susana.

"Se habrán aburrido ya, tía, déjalas. Buah, me meo. Voy al baño y ahora vengo" -se excusó María y salió hacia donde Milagros y las niñas.

El _walkie_ que tenía Bernarda empezó a hacer ruidos y se tuvo que llevar el aparato a la oreja para escuchar lo que Milagros le decía.

 _“Vale, Bernarda. María Casado ya sale del comedor. Tienes luz verde para ir a distraer a Susana hasta que te avise de nuevo. Cambio”_.

"Recibido, Milagros. Voy a aproximarme al objetivo. ¡Qué divertido es esto! Cambio". -contestó Bernarda con su walkie y se dirigió al comedor, a hacerle compañía a Susana.

"¡Pero bueno, Romero! ¿Te has comido a todas las niñas?"

"Pues no, Bernarda. Han desaparecido todas de repente, sin más. Estarán cansadas del viaje, supongo".

"Uy... A ti te pasa algo y yo sé lo que es" -se preocupó.

"Pues a juzgar por tu no-felicitación, dudo que sepas qué me pasa, Bernarda..."

"¿Qué me dices? ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Susana?" -contestó, pretendiendo que no sabía nada para ganar tiempo.

"Pues sí... Y nadie me ha felicitado a parte de María y Yanice. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Con la institución que he sido yo en este campamento, Bernarda! –Bromeó.

"Ay, qué lástima... Bueno, ven aquí que te felicite en condiciones, faltaría más. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -la monja la abrazó con cariño, y Susana se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

"¡Muchas gracias, Bernarda! Anda, vete a ayudar a recoger a Yanice y yo echo una mano por aquí y ahora os lo llevo" -sonrió Susana.

Bernarda aprovechó el trayecto a la cocina para preguntar a Milagros por el walkie si ya podían salir.

 _“Danos cinco minutitos más y ya podréis salir. Acuérdate de coger el micro que te he dejado en la cocina, no vayamos a fastidiarla. Cambio”_.

Bernarda vio que Susana venía hacia la cocina y apagó el walkie. Aprovechó que Yanice estaba ahí para matar el poco tiempo que quedaba.

"Bueno, Bernarda, ¿y ya ha felicitado a la niña? Que hoy es su cumpleaños" -le preguntó Yanice, sonriéndole a Susana.

"¡Si es que te como la cara, Yanice! ¡Qué mona eres!" -dijo Susana, abrazándola.

"Bueno, yo ya estoy. Cocina recogida. Vayamos saliendo tú y yo, que Bernarda me dijo que ahora nos cogía" -Yanice se cogió de un brazo de Susana y fueron andando hacia la salida del comedor.

Aprovechando la distracción, Bernarda cogió el micrófono que le comentó Milagros, apagó las luces de la cocina y el comedor y fue detrás, que la esperaban justo en la salida.  
Bernarda se quedó un poco alejada de ellas dos, que empezaron a bajar las escaleras para ir hacia las cabañas.

"Mañana vendré a echarte una mano con la cocina, ¿vale?" -dijo Susana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Ay, niña. Eres un cielo. Gracias".

"Nada, faltaría m..." -algo cortó a Susana, que no pudo acabar de articular la frase.

De repente se encendieron las luces del campamento.

"¡NO! NONONONONO. ¡UNA POLLA!" -gritó Susana, al ver que las niñas empezaron a tirarle globos.

Todas: niñas, monjas y Yanice le gritaron un _¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!_ que se escuchó hasta en El Vaticano y María, Bernarda y Milagros empezaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz, que se reproducía por dos de los altavoces que Milagros había sacado del trastero.

Susana se quedó en blanco, sorprendida de que todas hubieran puesto de su parte para felicitarla.

"Mira que llegáis a ser capullas todas, eh... ¡Muchísimas gracias, chicas! Ya creí que os olvidabais de mi cumple. Buah, gracias. ¡Menuda juerga tenéis aquí montada! -sonrió Susana.

Mientras todo el campamento aplaudía, chillaba y felicitaba a Susana personalmente; María fue corriendo a abrazarla, Susana la abrazó de vuelta.

"Anda que pensar que nos íbamos a olvidar de tu cumple..." -le dijo María, sonriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien entrada la noche en el campamento, las niñas empezaron a acusar el cansancio del viaje y pidieron irse a dormir. Tenían que despertarse temprano para las actividades y ya era más tarde de la hora a la que solían acostarse normalmente. Se despidieron de las monjas y las monitoras y se dirigieron a prepararse para meterse en la cama.

Milagros, Susana y María se quedaron recogiendo los desperdicios de la fiesta de cumpleaños y Bernarda se encargó de supervisar que todas las niñas se lavaran los dientes y acabaran cada una en su cabaña.

Susana no podía quitar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara desde que le habían dado la sorpresa y Milagros no podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuando intentando que no la pillara, agachando la cabeza con timidez cada vez que Susana hacía algún movimiento fuera de lo común mientras recogía las sillas.

María las observaba divertida desde cierta distancia, también recogiendo pero sin querer decir nada y romper el momento.

“Joder troncas, si llego a saber que voy a tener que recoger toda esta mierda igual hubiese preferido que no se acordaran de mi cumpleaños, ¿eh?” –murmuró, haciendo reír a María.

Milagros no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir metiendo vasos de plástico en una bolsa, aunque la cara le había cambiado completamente.

“Yo me voy a dormir ya, ¿vale?” –dijo María al ver la expresión triste de la ex monja-. “Hasta mañana” –se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y dedicándole una media sonrisa a la otra mujer.

“Espero que María se dé cuenta de que nuestra cabaña es para el otro lado antes de llegar a Valladolid” –bromeó acercándose un poco a Milagros, que se había puesto de espaldas a ella.

“¿Te pasa algo?” –le preguntó, acariciándole el brazo para intentar que se girara.

Milagros tragó saliva y cerró los ojos antes de darse la vuelta.

“Siento que no te haya gustado la fiesta” –respondió con la voz entrecortada.

“No, no, no, no, no, Milagros, ¿qué dices? ¡Pero si me ha encantado!” –exclamó, quizá más alto de lo que pretendía-. “¿Es por la broma que he hecho antes?" –preguntó, bajando el tono-. “Milagros, por favor, que hace nueve años que me conoces”. 

“Ya, Susana, pero ten en cuenta que nos ha costado muchísimo que Bernarda nos dejara prepararte esto y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que decir eso y claro, yo…" –empezó a divagar, nerviosa.

Susana la agarró de ambos brazos y la zarandeó levemente para hacer que la mirara y dejara de decir cosas sin sentido.

“Milagros” –susurró, mirándola fijamente-. “Me ha encantado la sorpresa”.

“Me alegro” –le contestó, sonriendo levemente-. “Aunque no es lo único que tenía pensado, la verdad” –dejó caer, ladeando la cabeza con timidez.

“¿En serio? ¿Hay más?” –preguntó emocionada, acariciándole los brazos inconscientemente-. “No hacía falta, de verdad. Ya es mucho más de lo que me esperaba”.

“Después de lo que hiciste tú por mi cumpleaños tenía que intentar devolvértelo de alguna forma” –le sonrió a Susana.

"Buah, Milagros... Es que fue to' bonito, ¿eh? Lo del calendario fue uno de mis mejores puntazos" –contestó, satisfecha.

**_Unos meses antes este mismo año. 8 de marzo._**

_“Te paso a buscar en una hora. Ponte guapa, ¿eh? ¡Hasta luego!”_

_Imaginaba que sería alguna tontería, pero aun así desbloqueó la pantalla para ver de qué se trataba. Vio una notificación de WhatsApp y sonrió al ver quién le había escrito. Respondió al mensaje y corrió a prepararse._

_Estaba nerviosa. No sabía qué ponerse. Ni como maquillarse o pintarse. Casi había pasado la hora cuando se dio por satisfecha con su aspecto._

_Su móvil volvió a vibrar. Otro mensaje de Susana._

_“Espero que estés lista. Estoy puto nerviosa y no puedo esperar más para verte. En 5 minutos estoy ahí”._

_“Qué bien. Pensé que sería yo la única. Hasta ahora”. Le contestó Milagros, junto a un iconito de un beso que Susana le había enseñado a usar la vez anterior que se vieron. Cogió su bolso, se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió de casa._

_Milagros se giraba al escuchar el sonido de cada moto; no tenía ni idea de por dónde llegaría Susana._

_"¿Qué miras?" –oyó una voz a su espalda._

_"Estoy esperan..." –comenzó a responder, girándose hacia la persona que le había hablado._

_"¿A una morena que está loca por ti?" –la cortó Susana terminando de quitarse el casco._

_"A lo mejor" –asintió, dándose cuenta de quién era._

_"¡Qué guapa estás, Milagros!" –le dijo en cuanto la vio, sonriendo._

_"Bueno, una hace lo que puede, Susana" –contestó, imitando su gesto._

_"Anda, ven aquí. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" –ambas se fundieron en un abrazo y, al separarse, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Susana se encargó de romper el silencio._

_"¿Te parece que demos un paseo antes de ir a cenar?"._

_"Me parece"._

_"Bueno, ¿qué tal el cumple?"._

_"Pues muy normalito, la verdad”._

_"Joder. Vaya, gracias, ¿eh?" –rio Susana._

_"No. A ver, que yo no lo digo por ti. Es sólo que ya sabes, no hice nada espec..."._

_"Milagros, por favor, frena. Que era coña, de verdad" –volvió a reírse._

_"Ah, bueno. No sé..." –murmuró, empezando a sentir un poco de ansiedad._

_"Oye, que no te preocupes, Milagros. Yo estoy más nerviosa que tú"._

_"¿Tú, nerviosa, Susana? Pero bueno, ¿y eso por qué?" –le preguntó, un poco más tranquila al saber que estaba igual que ella._

_"Me pongo puto nerviosa cada vez que te veo. No sé, quiero que estés cómoda y eso"._

_Milagros acarició su mano sutilmente y aguantó el silencio un instante antes de contestar._

_"No te preocupes por eso. Estoy muy a gusto" –respondió con una sonrisa._

_Susana le devolvió la caricia, aprovechando que la otra chica aún no había apartado su mano._

_"¿De verdad?"._

_"De verdad, Susanita" –reiteró. Susana sonrió._

_“Ya estoy crecidita para que me llamen Susanita, ¿eh? Tengo hasta pelos en las axilas. ¿Quieres verlos?” –bromeó haciendo el amago de levantar el brazo, logrando hacerla soltar una carcajada._

_Ambas pasearon un rato en silencio, hasta que Milagros habló._

_"Hay algo que me gustaría comentarte en la cena, eso sí, ¿eh?"._

_"Vale. Lo que sea. Podríamos ir tirando ya, de hecho. Que tengo más hambre que un puto elefante desnutrido"._

_"Hay que ver la cantidad de tacos que dices, ¿eh? Menudo piquito de oro tienes"._

_"Ya, joder, lo siento. Te juro que intenté empezar a hablar bien cuando envié al capullo del Joseba a tomar por culo"._

_"Ya... Al Joseba..." –protestó Milagros, divertida._

_"Al capullo del Joseba, Milagros. A ver si prestamos más atención, ¿eh?" –rio Susana._

_"Anda, tira y entra, que hace frío”._

_Se sentaron y eligieron lo que querían comer. Después de que el camarero les trajera la bebida, Susana aprovechó para preguntarle por lo que quería comentarle durante la cena._

_"Ah, sí. Bueno, imagino que ya habrás llegado a esa conclusión tú solita, ¿no? Pero a ver, que lo que yo te quiero decir es... Bueno primero agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí y que de verdad que no quiero sonar antigua ni nada de eso, ¿eh? Pero..."._

_"Milagros, respira. Que ya sé lo que me vas a decir. De hecho, mi regalo tiene que ver con ello" –la tranquilizó Susana._

_"Anda, ¿un regalo y todo?” –preguntó ilusionada._

_"Por supuesto. ¿Pensabas que iba a presentarme sin nada? Bueno, toma. Espero que te haga ilusión y eso" –Susana le dio lo que le había traído envuelto en una cajita._

_Milagros desenvolvió el papel de regalo y encontró un pequeño calendario con una cruz roja que tachaba el día de hoy._

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Me has hecho la cruz ya?" –preguntó Milagros, algo extrañada._

_"Tú no te preocupes que ahora vas a entenderlo todo. Abre lo otro"._

_La mujer obedeció y abrió el otro paquete que contenía la caja._

_"¡Un reloj! Pues mira qué bien, porque ya quería cambiar el que llevaba"._

_"Sí, de verdad. Que te juro que parecía un siglo antiguo ya. Bueno, ¿te gusta?"_

_"¡Mucho! ¡Muchas gracias, Susana! Pero, ¿me vas a contar ya qué significa esto?" –preguntó, enseñándole el calendario._

_"¿Recuerdas que antes te dije que ya sabía lo que me ibas a decir?" -Milagros asintió. "Bueno, pues sé que me vas a decir que no quieres que se compliquen las cosas para ninguna, más para ti, y que prefieres que antes de hacer nada yo sea mayor de edad. No tengo ninguna prisa y comprendo perfectamente que me lo pidas. El calendario que te regalo acompaña al reloj: uno señala el tiempo y el otro te recuerda los días que quedan hasta que cumpla los 18. Los he contado: son 149 días. Del 8 de marzo hasta el 4 de agosto. Hoy está tachado porque es el día presente. Puedes ir tachando todos los días hasta llegar al 4 de agosto. Así no te olvidas" –le explicó._

_Milagros estaba muy sorprendida. Primero porque Susana supo lo que quiso decirle desde el primer momento, y segundo porque el detalle la había conmovido mucho. Nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de ser tan detallista con ella._

_"No sé qué decir, Susana... Jo, muchas gracias por esto. Te lo agradezco mucho. Te prometo que no me olvido de tu cumpleaños y te prometo que la espera merecerá la pena"._

_"Lo sé, Milagros. Tú la mereces. Yo sólo me conformo con ir cuidando de ti mientras vas tachando días en el calendario" –le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Una vez terminaron de cenar y pagaron la cuenta, salieron del local y comenzaron a andar._

_"De verdad que me ha encantado todo, ¿eh? ¿Sabes que nunca nadie tuvo ningún detalle como este conmigo?" –admitió emocionada._

_"Pues menuda panda de putos ciegos. Hay que ser muy capullo para no prestarte la atención que mereces. Vamos, es que a mí me falta tiempo para ir a pegarme a hostias con cualquiera, ¿sabes? Anda, vamos, que te acompaño a casa"._

_Pasearon en silencio bajo las estrellas y llegaron al portal de Milagros casi sin darse cuenta._

_"Bueno, ¿lo has pasado bien?"._

_"Mucho, mucho, mucho. Eres un cielo” –Susana se ruborizó._

_"¿Tú te crees? Una ex monja poniéndome roja..." –bromeó-. "Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien, de eso se trataba. Ahora vuelvo". –Fue a por la moto y regresó tirando de ella-. "Recuerda ir tachando días, ¿eh?"._

_"Prometido"._

_"Buenas noches, Milagros. Que duermas bien" –se despidió, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_Milagros colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y la besó en los labios._

_"Gracias, Susana. Por todo" –repitió, sonriendo._

_Susana le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse el casco y se despidió con la mano antes de arrancar la moto._

**Presente. Campamento La Brújula.**

"Ay, el calendario..." –dijo Milagros, recordando el día de su cumpleaños-. "Fue lo más original y lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por mí, ¿sabes, Susana?" –dijo, entrelazando sus manos con las de Susana.

Ambas se miraron sonriendo. Susana tenía los ojos vidriosos y echó la vista al suelo. Milagros se dio cuenta y colocó una mano bajo la barbilla de Susana para levantarla. Le acarició la cara y la besó.

"No te pongas así, que aún queda mucha noche y a ver si me haces llorar a mí también a este paso".

“Joder con la monjita… Primero me recoges las manitas, luego te me lanzas y, ¿ahora me quieres arrastrar a no sé dónde? Que cuando yo arrastraba al Joseba al bosque era porque me lo quería llevar al huerto... ¡PERO SI VAS LANZADA, MILAGROS!" –Milagros comenzó a tirar de ella mientras negaba con la cabeza-. "¿Ya se te están pegando mis cosas?".

“Su-Susana de verdad, ¿eh? Que no me llames así que sabes que no me gusta” –la reprendió, haciéndola sonreír.

“¿Pero a dónde me llevas? No me irás a raptar, ¿no? Que esto lo he visto yo en las películas y no me mola, ¿eh? Un campamento que acojona, todo el mundo durmiendo…” –siguió bromeando sin dejar de caminar-. “Que sólo me faltaba que apareciera Dios para terminar de cagarme del todo”.

Estaba nerviosa. Se había dado cuenta desde el momento en el que la había llamado “monjita” aunque Milagros le había dicho varias veces que lo odiaba. Y aun sabiendo que simplemente estaba utilizando su mecanismo de defensa, no podía parar de soltar bromas incómodas.

“Ya estamos aquí” –le dijo, delante de una de las tiendas de campaña auxiliares que había repartidas por el campamento.

“¿La sorpresa era una tienda de campaña?” –preguntó con desconcierto. Milagros exhaló, algo inquieta-. “No te lo tomes a mal, me ha encantado, pero la verdad es que Bernarda me deja dormir en una cabaña y todo…”.

Antes de que acabara la frase, los labios de Milagros estaban sobre los suyos. Susana abrió los ojos con asombro y parpadeó varias veces para cerciorarse de que estaba ocurriendo de verdad, que no era un sueño. Se separó un poco, agarrando a Milagros de los hombros.

“Joder, Milagros”–dijo, haciendo una mueca-. “¿Sabes que si yo te besara así cada vez que te pusieras a divagar nunca nos veríamos las caras? .

“¡SUSANA ROMERO!” –exclamó, intentando no gritar demasiado-. “De verdad, ¿eh? Que si hago porque hago y si dejo de hacer porque dejo de hacer. Es que yo ya no sé qué quie…” -Susana la besó, cortándola como había hecho ella unos minutos antes.

“Uy” –dijo, sonriendo-. "Pues funciona tu método, ¿eh, Milagros? -bromeó, golpeándola levemente con el codo.

“Qué cachondeíto te traes tú, ¿no?” –la acusó en tono de broma, agachándose para entrar en la tienda.

“Es por tu culpa, que yo no estoy acostumbrada a todo esto y claro, la lío parda y eso” –le dijo, entrando de rodillas detrás de ella-. “¿Y esto?” –preguntó, asombrada.

“ _Esto_ es el resto de tu sorpresa” –le contestó, señalando lo que había preparado-. “Hay vino, música… aunque de esto último he traído mucha variedad para que elijas tú, que yo ya sabes que no estoy muy en la onda” –Susana sonrió, intentando reprimir las lágrimas de emoción-. “También hay mantas, que hace un poco de frío. Y Autan, que no se nos olvide el Autan, que ya está la plaga de mosquitos tigre como todos los años y no es plan de levantarnos como dos coladores”. 

Susana no quiso ahondar en el tema del Autan y el _levantarnos_. Estaba disfrutando de su cumpleaños y no quería que se achantara y se fuera a dormir a su cabaña, así que reprimió las ganas de picarla con alguna broma fuera de tono.

“¿Qué te pasa?” –le preguntó Milagros, incapaz de leer su expresión.

“Que esto es muy bonito y no me lo esperaba, la verdad” –respondió con una sonrisa.

“Ay que se me ha emocionado mi Susanita…” –bromeó, acercándose para abrazarla-. “Va a ser verdad que has cambiado un montón, ¿eh?” –Susana rio y se separó lentamente.

En esa tienda solía haber un colchón al fondo y Susana comprobó que seguía allí, además de un par de mantas y dos almohadas. Justo detrás de la entrada, junto a ellas, había una pequeña mesita de madera con una botella de vino y dos copas.

“¿Qué te parece? –preguntó con cierto miedo mientras Susana analizaba todo.

“Es muy bonito, Milagros” –respondió con una sonrisa-. “Claro, si es que el capullo del Joseba iba a lo que iba y ahora vas tú y me preparas esto y me matas, de verdad”.

“Ya, el Joseba…”–murmuró con algo de retintín, sentándose en los pies del colchón y cogiendo la botella de vino. 

“Te lo digo para que entiendas lo loca que me traes” –comenzó a explicarse al notar la reacción de Milagros-. “Que contigo no quiero hacer lo que con él y que no lo nombro precisamente porque lo eche de menos” –dijo, sonriendo con ironía-. “Al revés” –finalizó casi en un susurro.

La otra mujer sonrió en silencio y siguió sirviendo el vino en las copas. Susana se acomodó a su lado y, mientras ponía su cabeza encima del hombro de Milagros, cogió una de las mantas que había en la tienda.

“¿Tienes frío?” –le preguntó a Milagros, que asintió con la cabeza. Susana le colocó la manta sobre las piernas-. “¿Brindamos?”. 

“Por ti: que cumplas muchos más” –dijo, alzando su copa.

“Por nosotras: que los celebremos juntas” –respondió, levantando la suya.


End file.
